In The Fall
by At the writer's block
Summary: I took up a challange to write two one-shots centered around Rayne, with fall-ish themed prompts. The first is Chilly, the second is Crisp
1. Chilly

Title: Chilly  
Fandom: Firefly/Serenity  
Pairing: River/Jayne  
Prompt: #9 Chilly  
Challenge: Fall Challenge at rayne_shippers (on eljay)  
Word Count: 183  
Rating: G  
Summary/Notes: The whole gang goes ice skating, but something goes wrong; "There are other words, but the one that comes to mind is 'Chilly.'" Set before BDM. This was meant to be 100 words, but it got away from me ^.^;  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I say!

* * *

When the sound of the ice cracking drowns out all of the happy noises everyone was making, River's mind goes blank, except for a _very_ unhelpful, "This wasn't supposed to happen..."

Which is what she mumbles before she slips and feels the biting cold at her ankles, then her hips and oh no oh no her chest her neck her head-

And the cold is everywhere and she can't breathe or even dare open her mouth, but when she blurrily see's Simon, and sees his mouth contort as he screams for his mei mei and for help, but River can't tell him that Jayne is already running over the ice-

She reaches her hand up as a huge hand reaches down, and she is yanked out of the freezing water and into the freezing air. Mal and Simon both abandon their coats for her, and as her teeth chatter, Jayne leans in front of her and yells "You okay?"

It warms her up that he asks before Simon does, and even though there are other words, all she manages to say is "Ch-chilly."


	2. Crisp

**TITLE**: Green Green Green Apples  
**FANDOM**: Firefly/Serenity  
**PAIRING**: River/Jayne  
**RATING**: G  
**WORD COUNT**: 665  
**SUMMARY/PROMPT**: For the prompt "Crisp"  
**NOTES**: Another shorter one, but I hope you all enjoy it as much as the last one :) And I apologize for the ending, the idea came into my head at the last minute, and I ran with it as best I could.  
**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything related to anything I mention here!

**DEAR READERS!: **I'm happy to say that these two responses to the Rayne Fall Challenge have been nominated at Words on the Wind, a "fanfiction awards site for 'out-of-the-norm'/paranormal/supernatural fandoms" I haven't been told who nominated me, but I want to thank everyone for reading :)

* * *

Fruit is a delicacy for anyone who only spends about 10% of their time on solid ground, even more so for anyone who eats protein mush three times a day.

For River, who hadn't technically eaten food during her time at the Academy, apples are heavenly, apple trees are gorgeous, and climbing them is the best. Simon doesn't understand this, and River pretends not hear him call her down when she clambers up the first Granny Smith tree she sees in the orchard the planet they've landed on if famous for. She climbs until the branches creak ominously, then she shimmies back down to a stronger branch.

"River please, now isn't the time-"

"Yes it is, apples are ripe now, right now." She waits for Simon to crack a smile at her play on words, and when he does, she knows she's won…for a while.

"Mei Mei, I don't want you to get hurt up there."

"She's fine-go find Kaylee, I'll throw you apples. Bring them back for everyone."

He sighs, and River knows she will be successful. "If I get Kaylee, will you come down?"

"I promise." She's lying, but he's satisfied. As soon as he's gone, River stands up on the branch, holding one hand to the trunk for balance. Her eyes close, and the green green green smell of Granny Smiths fills her mind…until somebody walks under her tree. Her eyes open slowly, and she smiles as she says "Jayne."

"What?" She giggles as he spins around, looking for the source of his voice, and when she laughs louder he finally looks up. "Real funny moonbrain. What're you doing up there?"

"There are apples; I wanted some."

He arches an eyebrow, but doesn't bother asking about her answer. "Simon's letting you up there?"

"Not exactly. He doesn't trust me, but I trust myself better than anyone." She pauses, and tilts her head. "Except for you. You're trusting me to be safe right now. Why?"

"I know how you are, I've seen you behave. You can handle yourself just fine."

"Not in trees, you haven't seen me handle trees."

"Get down, crazy."

"No. Come up. Help me get apples."

They hold an impromptu stare-eyes contest, with River willing him as much as he can to join her. He sighs, and River grins; he's as easy to toy with as Simon.

He doesn't climb up as high as her, but she passes some of the better-looking apples down to him. "Jayne can't keep up with the girls?" she teases as she picks out an apple of her own.

"Jayne isn't dumb enough to go so high he'll break his neck," he takes a bite, and adds through a mouthful, "Like some of the crazier girls he knows."

"Disgusting," she says cheerfully, watching him wipe juice off of his chin with the back of his hand. River bites through the crisp skin and into the apple-y goodness underneath, and she savors every moment. "I love apples," she comments, and waits for him to answer.

"Me too girl." Jayne's finished his apple by the time he says this, and he jumps from his branch to the ground. He buries his apple core by the roots of the tree River is sitting in, and nods to her before he wanders off again. River watches him until she can't see him anymore, and until Simon comes back she plays with the apple she was eating. Something about the encounter made her want to climb the tree until she was taller than all the leaves and scream about her love for apples…

Except it wouldn't be apples.

That's another thing about being in the black for too long; there aren't always a lot of people to meet. Doubly so at the Academy, and River is tired of Simon, Simon, Captain Daddy and Simon all the time; She wants to climb trees and eat apples with people while in trees.

She wants to eat more apples in trees with Jayne.


End file.
